


Supertalented (continued)

by Stellara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellara/pseuds/Stellara
Summary: (This is  continuation of "Supertalented" by elaine_coulson on this website. The original author said it was okay for me to continue. Ideas always welcome!)Dating Pietro Maximoff is great! Just have to clear some unwanted drama off this agenda though.





	Supertalented (continued)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elaine_coulson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_coulson/gifts).



> In the original 11/12 chapters are completed. This is the 12th.

It was nice dating Pietro. You had met him through Wanda and seeing as she helped you with Pietro, you found ways to help her with her crush on Vision. Tasha, on the other hand, would not take your help.  
"I can handle Bruce on my own!"  
"Claim that all you want Tasha; you're stuck in the friend zone forever."  
The one problem to all the sunshine and smiles was Charlotte and her friends. Pietro, a flirt, had turned down her, a popular kid, to go with you. It was only a matter of time before the things she said about you were all circulated around school. They weren't too bad, until it started to separate you too.

"Pietro, you can't actually believe that. Do you?"  
"I don't know, ____. I just-Christ-everyone's saying they've seen you with someone else, and I just--maybe we should take a break."  
"What? Why? You can't just decide that, Pietro please talk to me."  
It hurt even more when he walked to the door without saying anything.

After a while, you found yourself withdrawn from so many. Peter was there for you and an amazing friend, it was through him you actually started to know Gamora. She didn't tell you much about herself, but she was always there so you could get a cheer up when necessary.  
"Don't let someone bring you down--when you get back up they'll only be a burden, not someone pushing you forward."

There was a dance. No matter how withdrawn you were Wanda and Tasha never failed to acknowledge or include you in something. They were one of the few people who kept you connected with the world around you in a way.  
You all knew Pietro would be at the dance but didn't acknowledge him. You sat at a table in the corner, him at one closer to the center. It was a nice dance to say the least but not a formal or a prom sort of thing. Wanda went off with Vision to dance, and Tasha left to find Bruce. You didn't do much but sit there. The night was a little awkward, to say the least when you made eye contact with Pietro. He'd always look away as if he was guilty of something. It made you suspicious but you didn't ever delve into it or talk with him.  
But you were sitting alone and looking around is natural when you don't have much to do. Maybe looking around wasn't in the best interest.  
A few feet away you saw him, behind something. You weren't paying attention at this point. All you could see was him making out with Charlotte. And then you became keenly aware of him placing love bites on her neck and his hands roaming. It surprised you but made something snap in you.  
We're outside for Pete's sake, you angrily thought as you got up. You walked right by him but all you could register was your feet hitting the grass. You didn't hear him and Charlotte yelling at each other or him running after you.  
All of a sudden someone put an arm around your shoulder. Looking up, you saw Pietro. It surprised you, but that didn't stop you from what you said next.  
"Shouldn't you go back to your girlfriend Charlotte?" You saw something flicker across his face and if it was pain, guilt, or recognition you didn't bother to stick around.  
"Babe it's not like that--," you shoved his arm off and started to run. But running in converse isn't always easy--and it didn't help that you were wearing a skirt. You felt something hit you and you were aware of the weight on top of you.  
"Pietro Maximoff get off of me this instant!" You could feel your skirt riding up and you didn't want him to notice, but you could feel your cheeks turning red.  
"No, okay? I should have trusted. I shouldn't have listened to her." You felt yourself freeze. "I shouldn't have believed for a second that you would cheat on me. No matter what everybody said. And me back there with Charlotte was petty. Don't cry, princess, c'mon."  
You weren't even aware of the tears running down your face but you managed out a sniffly "I'm fine" and "go away".  
"I did that once, I don't think I can do that again."

He carried you back to your dorm room with that comment in mind. He laid you down on your bed but as he was leaving you found yourself grabbing his arm saying "stay?".  
He got into bed laying down next to you without the slightest hesitance. He was sweet, peppering your face with kisses the whole time murmuring "i"m sorry"s and saying "I trust you".  
Needless to say, Wanda didn't come home all night until morning, promptly kicking her brother out. Charlotte was still rude, but the difference this time was, you guys both brushed off her comments. Eventually, so did everyone else.


End file.
